The application generally relates to a power sensing device. The application relates more specifically to a device for sensing power and providing isolated data related to the sensed power.
Electrical power distribution networks or power grids have become very large, mature and highly interconnected power systems. A smart grid refers to the application of digital processing and communications to the power grid to permit data flow and information management associated with the electrical distribution network. A smart grid as a next-generation electric power network system improves the efficiency of a system by applying telecommunication technology to existing processes of electrical production, transport, and consumption of electric power. An electric power supplier may interface with consumers to improve the efficiency of the system. As a result electricity may be produced as needed or can be used depending on the production. A smart grid that is capable of detecting consumption and supply of electricity, and condition of a power line by merging data technology with a smart grid is desirable from a public policy standpoint as well.
Many products are being developed for compatibility with the smart grid and smart power applications. In order to obtain electrical power-related data, it is currently necessary to design a custom metering solution requiring extensive development time, the use of printed circuit board (PCB) space, and extensive calibration during assembly.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.